Thrill to Hunt
by Faith Princeton
Summary: Set post S6. Sam and Dean meet a friend they havent seen since childhood. And a new one. How can they handle everything going on?


"Why are we here?" a very annoyed Sam Winchester asked his older brother.

"Because," Was Dean's simple reply with a smirk.

The Winchesters were currently in line for a strip club. When it was their turn to enter, "IDs please," The bouncer asked.

They both got their Ids out and showed them to the bouncer, who in turn let them in. They both walked in to find women in skin-tight clothing that stopped just below the ass, thigh-high stilettos, and loads of make-up. Music was even blaring. "Why do we have to come here again?" Sam asked very annoyed by this point.

"I want a woman," Dean replied making Sam sigh.

Soon they ended up where there were a few women gathered around. One giving a lap-dance and another seductively luring a man to the back. Others were serving the alcohol to the men. One wore a black bikini top, a slightly too short blue miniskirt, and black knee-high stilettos. The woman had the palest skin ever and the bluest eyes. Her hair was the blondest of blondes. She stood about five foot five.

And another had a red spaghetti strap shirt, red bikini bottom and thigh-high stilettos in the pinkest of pinks. Her skin was just as pale as her friend's but her eyes were as green as green could be. And her hair was the reddest that anyone had ever seen. She stood about five foot ten. Her breasts were what caught Dean's eyes. They were barely being contained by the shirt she was wearing. Her eyes landed on Dean and she strutted over to him. "Hey there Handsome," the woman said to him seductively from behind him.

"Well, hello," Dean said to the woman. "Whats your name?"

"Onyx," She replied to him.

Onyx's friend strutted over to Sam, who had wandered off away from Dean. "Well, hey there Sam," She said to him.

Sam turned around to find someone he hadn't seen for well over five years. "Phoebe," Sam said with a warm smile.

Phoebe walked over to Sam and hugged him. "I missed you so much," She whispered into his ear.

"Same here," Sam said to her, smiling as he released her from the hug.

Phoebe glanced over to Dean, "Well I see he hasn't changed," She commented on Dean's behavior.

Sam laughed, "He hasn't changed at all."

"Dean-o," Phoebe called to him.

Dean looked to Phoebe, "What?"

"Get over here," She called. "You too Onyx."

The two of them sighed and walked over to them. "What, Phebes?" Onyx asked her friend annoyed.

"We need to get out of here," Phoebe told them.

"What? Why?" Dean asked her.

"We just do," Phoebe replied. "Onyx, get changed and meet me at the bikes."

With that Phoebe walked to the restroom and changed out of her clothes and into a pair of jeans, a black tank top, and a pair of biker's boots.

Onyx was behind her. She wore a pair of white jeans, black tank top, black leather jacket, and a pair of biker's boots.

Onyx and Phoebe led Sam and Dean out the back towards their bikes. "Get the Impala," Phoebe told Dean. "Sam you ride with me."

"Ok, Phebes," Sam replied as Phoebe hopped on her black custom Vulcan.

Sam hopped on behind her as Dean went to get the Impala. Onyx hopped on her bike as well. Which hers was a custom Harley.

Dean pulled up beside them. "So where are we headed?"

"Our place," Onyx answered.

"Okay, lead the way," Dean told them.

Both Onyx and Phoebe started their bikes and revved the engines before taking off out of the lot. They sped down the highway until the reached the woods outside the city. Phoebe took a right off of the highway onto a gravel drive followed by Onyx and Dean. They rode along the gravel drive for close to a good two miles.

After the two miles, they ended up at a cabin. Onyx and Phoebe parked around back while Dean parked in front.

Onyx, Phoebe, and Sam hopped off of the two bikes. And the two women led them inside, "Either of you two hungry?" Onyx asked walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I am," Dean replied.

"Same here," Sam replied as well.

The two of them following Onyx into the kitchen. Onyx pulled some steak out of the fridge and put it into a skillet to fry it up for Sam and Dean. "So how's life treating you?" Phoebe asked them.

"Oh you know," Dean started. "Hunting, hunting, and more hunting."

"Well," Phoebe giggled. "After our last encounter with Drakkar, where he almost killed Onyx, and took her soul. So after I drove him off of her, he took off and we havent seen him since."

"Well, we can help you fight him," Sam offered. "If you want us to that is."

"Thank you so much," Phoebe smiled, hugging Sam.

Sam returned the hug. "What do you say Dean?"

"I say we help," Dean replied watching Onyx's ass.

"Dean, you could keep your eyes to yourself," Onyx said catching him without even turning around.

Sam and Phoebe giggled at Dean as he was caught in the act.

Soon the food was ready. Onyx put a plate in front of each of the two men. And each dove in. loving the taste of Onyx's cooking. "This is really good," Sam complemented her eating more normally than Dean.

"Sammy's right," Dean said after swallowing the food in his mouth. "You can cook."

"Thanks," Onyx smiled, leaning on the counter.

"Onyx is the best cook there is," Phoebe smiled sitting across from Sam.

Onyx walked into the living room just as Sam and Dean got done eating. "Just leave them there, I'll get them in a few," Phoebe told the two before the three of them stood up and followed Onyx into the living room. The four of them sat down on the sectional in the room and started talking about different things. Soon it started to storm. Which terrified Phoebe. So Sam ended up, willingly, holding her in his arms while it was storming.

"Hey, its almost one in the morning," Onyx said standing up. "We better get to bed. But follow me and I will show you to the guest rooms."

"Thanks," Sam and Dean smiled standing up. Phoebe beside Sam.

They followed Onyx and she led them to the two guest rooms. "Dean you get the right room, Sam you get the left," Onyx said turning to them.

"Ok," The two men said to her.

They each went to their respective room to get some sleep for the next day.

But they didn't know what was in store for them the next day.


End file.
